


Life with you

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You taught me how beautiful the world is<br/>Everything from your touch, your smile, from everything you touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life with you

You taught me how beautiful life is,  
Everything from your words, your touch, your kiss.

You gave me hope, you gave me love,  
And I know you were sent from heaven above.

The way you showed me the person I could be,  
It's something you, and only you, would see.

You were always different and unique,   
But I never guessed it was me you would seek.

How someone like me would end up with someone like you,  
I honestly don't believe it, it cannot be true.

But it is, and I know every day,  
That I have YOU, and it's needless to say 

You've made my life beautiful and taught me how to live.  
To show you how much I'm grateful, anything I'd give.

So thank you for coming into my life.  
In doing so you've taken away the sorrow and strife.

You put a smile on my face and a skip to my stride  
And I know you'll always be there by my side


End file.
